


hands in the air

by dytabytes



Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words suck. Dance instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands in the air

The moment she enters the club, Cassandra throws herself onto the dancefloor. Black hair whips around her head, mirror-bright in the flashing lights of the club, and as she flings her body to the beat, she laughs. Everything is wonderful.

The beat pulses through her, heavy and full, and if she isn't dancing like anyone else, it doesn't matter. No one here is speaking confusing words and their body language is loud and clear-- sex and enjoyment and amusement without any other layers underneath. For once, Cass doesn't have to _think_ to understand. All she has to do is _move_.


End file.
